


there's no more single fate

by vikitty



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikitty/pseuds/vikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>six months later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's no more single fate

He looks exhausted. Santiago can’t remember if she’s ever seen him so worn out. Peralta has always been this ball of energy that she’s been tasked with handling. Even on stakeouts, he’d be cracking jokes, telling ridiculous stories, anything to keep them both awake. But even from across the bullpen she can see the shadows under his eyes and her heart maybe dies just a tiny bit.

He’d been so excited for this op, and she’d been so jealous. Now she’s just relieved it wasn’t her who had to endure six months of it. She still wants to go undercover, but maybe just for a week or two. Long enough to step into someone’s shoes but short enough that she can take them off before she forgets who she is. Jake clearly wasn’t so lucky.

She pushes her desk chair away and gets up, already walking towards him.

When he sees her, he grins at her. His entire face changes, lights up, even under the fading bruises on his cheek and the stubble on his jawline.

“Detective Santiago!” he calls to her, and she grins back at him. “I’ve been undercover for so long…”

_Too long._

“…I’ve seen terrible things.”

_I’m so sorry, Peralta._

“I haven’t known the touch of a woman in m…”

She strides towards him with such purpose that she sees his eyes widen in surprise (and perhaps, a touch of fear) before her mouth lands on his, her hand grasping the front of his leather jacket.

His reaction time is just as quick; whether it’s reaching for his weapon or reaching for her, before she can blink his arms are sliding around her waist, hands clutching at her back as he pulls her close to him. And holy shit, Jake Peralta can kiss. Not that she’s ever doubted it – he does after all have a mouth and two lips and teeth, but he’s kissing  _her_.

It feels like they’re finishing their conversation from six months ago. He’d left before she could reply to his declaration, but she hadn’t stopped thinking about it. Even as days turned to weeks and the weeks shifted into months without so much as a word from him, she never stopped thinking about it.

And from the way he brushes his fingers over her cheek before kissing her again, he never stopped, either.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at writing brooklyn 99 fic. oops.


End file.
